The present disclosure is directed to multilayer films with nanolayer structures that provide barrier properties.
Many applications exist for plastic films or sheets where improved barrier properties would be beneficial. For example, a film with a downgauged overall thickness, utilizing less volume to achieve a given barrier, can provide improved toughness and other properties via the “freed up” volume being used by polymers providing other attributes than barrier.
Consequently, a need exists for films with improved barrier properties. A need further exists for films that enable downgauged packaging systems with improved barrier properties.